


Warmth

by gracerene



Series: Heat [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating Ultron, Tony and Steve "talk" things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Heat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3897853). I'd recommend reading that one first, but I don't think it's necessary to understand this one.
> 
> I hadn't planned on writing a sequel, but I got some lovely comments asking for more, and then I had a little sexy plot bunny, and here we are. Basically all smut! I hope ya'll enjoy! :)
> 
> Two quick notes: I don't mention Pepper in this, but I'm going with the idea that her and Tony broke up before the movie, so no infidelity here. I also find the arc reactor super hot, so for sexiness purposes, I'm ignoring the end of Iron Man 3...aka Tony still has the arc reactor. 
> 
> Thanks so much to crazyparakiss for the beta!

Steve was exhausted, though he supposed it wasn't exactly an unusual side-effect of saving the world for the third time, even for a chemically enhanced super soldier. But it wasn't often that Steve felt so bone-deep weary, and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed for a week. He looked at Tony – who was piloting the quinjet back to Avengers Tower after their debrief – and tried not to think about how badly he wanted Tony in that bed with him.

He couldn't believe it had only been a few days since their impromptu morning together at Clint's house – it felt like it had been weeks. Though part of that was probably due to the fact that they still hadn't discussed what had happened. From the moment they'd left their shared room that morning, it had been right back to business as usual between them. If it weren't for the lingering glances that Tony had kept giving him when he thought Steve wasn't looking, he probably would have thought the whole thing was some bizarre dream. Steve _knew_ it was his own damn fault that things were still up in the air; _he_ was the one who'd all but told Tony that whatever they were doing would have to wait until after Ultron had been taken care of. Although, he hadn't really considered the flip side of his decision – that having Tony so close, and wanting desperately to _touch_ , but not knowing if he was allowed to, was just as distracting as if he'd actually had the permission.

Tony flew into the hangar at the top of the tower, and the whole team seemed to sag in relief. Steve was sure that Clint would be off in the morning to his family, and that him and Natasha would have to start coordinating with S.H.I.E.L.D. soon, but for now, it was obvious that they were all looking forward to staying in their comfortable rooms in the tower. He very pointedly didn't think about Bruce's absence, and the way Natasha seemed to be wearing her fatigue like protective armor. 

Steve felt like pacing, the combination of his exhaustion and the fluttering in his stomach – which hadn't seemed to stop since the moment they'd stepped on the quinjet – made him anxious and jittery. Tony had agreed to talk things over after they'd won, and Steve knew that it had been less than a day, but the anticipation was killing him. What if Tony decided that it was better just to forget the whole thing had ever happened? What if he just wanted to ignore it and move on?

He was so lost in his introspection, he completely missed that the jet had stopped, and that everybody but him and Tony had already left.

"You okay, Cap?"

Steve blinked up at Tony. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Could use some sleep, is all."

Tony looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Well then, let's get you off to bed."

Steve followed Tony obediently out of the jet and into the living quarters. Tony led the way and Steve found his eyes trailing greedily over the tight stretch of Tony's t-shirt across his shoulder blades, the way his pants clung to the curve of his ass, and the messy strands of hair that brushed the nape of his neck. Tony held a door open and gestured inside, and Steve made a beeline for the bed. He made it halfway there before he realized that this was _not_ his room.

He turned back towards the door and saw Tony leaning against the dresser and looking at him in fond amusement. The door was closed and Steve's mind went into overdrive.

Tony walked slowly forward. "I can practically hear you over-thinking things."

"I – it's just – I don't – "

"It's been a long day, Steve." He brought his hands up to Steve's shoulders and rubbed them up and down his arms. "Let's get some sleep." He leaned in to give Steve a soft kiss and Steve's heart skipped a beat. "This can wait until tomorrow."

Steve nodded. "And you'll – " He cleared his throat as he blushed. "You'll sleep with me?"

Tony attempted a filthy leer, but didn't quite manage it in his own weariness. "Yeah, I think even _I_ could use some sleep. Besides – " Tony broke off and Steve was shocked to note the pink straining the tips of Tony's ears. "That night at Clint's...I, uh, I haven't slept that well in a long time."

Steve smiled shyly. "Me too."

They shed their dirty clothes and climbed awkwardly into bed, the weight of everything unsaid between them hanging thick in the air. But that didn't bother Steve. He lay on his back, letting sleep take him as Tony's hand brushed softly against his own. They'd talk about it tomorrow.

***

For the second time in less than a week, Steve woke up warm. He felt like he'd slept for a week, and he let out a satisfied moan as he stretched out the sleep from his muscles. Muzzy sunlight streamed in through sheer curtains and the "pillow" under his head felt suspiciously like somebody's chest. Steve pressed a smile into the tanned skin underneath his cheek as surprisingly gentle fingers carded through his hair. Beneath his palm, Tony's chest was firm and warm, and Steve's fingertips brushed comfortingly against the slightly cool outline of the arc reactor.

"Well this is familiar," Steve said. He tilted his head up to look at Tony, and Tony gave him a small smile.

"The positioning was a little different."

Steve blushed as he remembered just exactly what that positioning had led to, and how badly he wanted something like that to happen again.

"What is this, Tony?" He asked bluntly. There were no longer any excuses for them to keep beating around the bush.

"It's whatever you want, Cap."

"And if I wanted you to call me Steve?"

Tony grinned, while his fingers continued their soothing scritch-scratch against Steve's scalp. "I could do that."

"And if I said that I – that I _like_ you and – and I want us to give whatever this is between us a real go...What would you say to that?"

Tony paused for just a moment before replying, "I'd say I could do that too."

"Yeah?"

"It's probably a terrible idea, but I'm kind of known for those, so..." Tony's eyes were impossibly clear and more open than Steve had ever seen them. "And – I think we might work."

Steve's breath caught and he whispered "Me too, Tony," before reaching up to pull him down for a passionate kiss.

This kiss was nothing like their previous sweet, chaste pecks. No, this kiss was hot and consuming, Tony licking his way into Steve's mouth with obvious skill and enthusiasm. Steve didn't exactly have a lot of sexual experience, but he _had_ been kissed before, so he'd thought this, at least, he'd know how to handle. But none of his previous kisses had ever felt even remotely close to this consuming, all-encompassing need. It was dizzying and thrilling and Steve abandoned himself to the push and pull of it, letting Tony control the pace and depth and rhythm of their lips moving together.

They kissed for several long minutes, until they were both panting and glassy-eyed. Steve had rolled on top of Tony, and straddled his thighs as Tony ran sure hands over Steve's back. Steve's cock was fully hard, and he could feel the thick line of Tony's erection pressing up against his stomach. He thought about that morning at Clint's, the feel of Tony, hard and hot between his legs, how it made him feel open and safe and desired, how much he'd wanted _more_. His heart started beating in overdrive as it hit him that he could _have_ more, right now. There was nothing stopping them from taking this as far as they wanted to go.

As if he could read his mind, Tony spoke up, mumbling into his mouth. "What do you want, Steve. Just tell me what you want, and you can have it."

"I – " The request lodged in his throat. He knew exactly what he wanted, but he didn't know how to ask for it. At least not with words. Steve reached out and grabbed one of Tony's wandering hands. He placed it on his thigh, before slowly guiding it up to his ass, pressing their fingers into his cloth-covered cleft. Tony seemed to catch on, and his fingers brushed against Steve's hole, making Steve moan into Tony's mouth as he arched back into the sensation. The fabric of his pants moved against his sensitive flesh as Tony moved his fingers up and down, and Steve's eyes flew open. He stared down at Tony, whose own eyes were black with lust, and did his best to show just how much he wanted Tony to take what Steve was offering.

"Fuck, Steve. It's not even my birthday." He gripped Steve's ass and gave him a hard kiss before surging up and flipping him into his back. Steve laughed and Tony grinned down at him, open and happy and genuine in a way that Tony so rarely was. His hair was a bit wild, and his eyes were crinkled and soft, and Steve wanted Tony to look like that always. "You ever done this before?"

Steve shook his head. Before a few days ago he'd never even kissed another man, let alone anything else. "But I want to. With you."

Tony nodded. "I'm gonna make it good for you. Gonna make you feel so good, sweetheart."

Steve gasped and felt his cheeks flush with blood at the endearment. He wanted to protest, but he couldn't seem to make himself speak up, not when the word had warmth spreading through his chest.

Tony, of course, had not missed Steve's reaction, and flashed him a wicked grin as he began trailing quick fingers down Steve's chest. "Did you like that, babe." Steve shook his head, but he could tell Tony didn't believe him. He wasn't very convincing.

Tony reached over and started rummaging in his bedside table before returning with a bottle of lube and a condom. Steve started and Tony mistook it for reluctance.

"We don't have to – "

"No! No, I want to. It's just – " Steve bit his lip. " The condom. We don't have to – uh – I can't catch or carry anything. The serum."

"You want me to do you bareback?" Steve's eyes widened and his stomach clenched. _Christ_ the mouth on Tony. He wasn't sure he'd be able to survive it. "Sure, yeah, I can do that, no problem." Tony tossed the condom behind his shoulder without a second glance ,and gazed down at Steve like he was the greatest thing he'd ever seen. He fingered the waistband of Steve's pants with a questioning look, and Steve obediently lifted up his ass, his abs rippling as he held himself up. Tony stared distractedly at the play of Steve's stomach muscles, before Steve gave an exasperated wriggle and Tony snapped back to attention, quickly sliding Steve's pants off and leaving him completely bare. 

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Tony murmured, as he ran reverent hands up and down Steve's thighs. Steve shivered. He felt open and vulnerable, laying naked while Tony was still partially clothed, his legs spread wide to frame Tony's knees. What surprised him, though, was that he felt completely relaxed. There was nothing for him to fear here, no reason for him to sleep with one eye open, no need for Captain America. Right now, in this bed with Tony, he could just be Steve. He hadn't realized just how much he'd missed that simple luxury.

"I've got to open you up, now. Got to get you slick and loose so you can take my cock."

"Tony!" Steve breathed in faint admonishment, though his dick twitched at Tony's words, and precome puddled on his stomach, betraying his arousal.

"You embarrassed by the dirty talk, sweetheart? Don't worry, in a minute, my mouth is gonna be too busy to speak."

Steve's hands clenched in the sheets as Tony slid down the bed and wrapped a firm hand around Steve's dick. "Oh, Steve," Tony said kindly. "We haven't even started yet." He smirked, and then his mouth was opening wide and sliding over Steve's erection.

"Oh, _God_ ," Steve moaned. He could feel the sheets tearing beneath his fisted hands, but he was so overwhelmed with pleasure that he couldn't even manage to feel guilty about ruining Tony's sheets.

"That's it, just let go. Just let me make you feel good." Tony whispered as he pulled off Steve's cock. 

He took Steve back into that warm, wet, _wicked_ mouth, and Steve clenched his eyes tight as he did his best not to come on the spot. He didn't want to embarrass himself by coming too quickly, though he was starting to think he may not have much of a say in the matter. It was clear that Tony had done this before, and he seemed to be using every bit of his experience to drive Steve crazy as he licked and sucked and stroked his tongue along the length of Steve's cock.

Steve heard the snap of the lube being opened and a moment later a slick finger was stroking behind his balls and up against his entrance. He clenched down instinctively, but Tony just circled his rim patiently and continued bobbing his head, until Steve had relaxed enough for Tony's finger to slide right in.

"Oh," Steve sighed. It felt strange – not particularly bad or good – but the thought that some part of Tony was _inside_ him right now was incredibly erotic. Tony worked his finger in and out of Steve's hole, stroking against his walls. A moment later he brushed up against something inside of Steve that had his eyes flying open as pleasure coursed through him.

Steve looked down at Tony as he hummed in satisfaction, the sound vibrating around Steve's cock. Steve opened his mouth in a silent yell; the combination of the finger inside him, the warmth surrounding his cock, and the sinful image of Tony's reddened mouth wrapped around him, had Steve coming. Tony swallowed it all, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles against the insides of Steve's thighs, as Steve shuddered beneath him.

"Fuck, Steve, that was so hot." Tony mouthed at the base of Steve's dick, and took advantage of Steve's orgasm-loose body by slipping a second finger inside of him. The second finger was accompanied by a faint stinging stretch, but the endorphins still tingling through him from his earlier release helped him ride it out. Tony's fingers probed uncomfortably for a few moments, before they were stroking along that magic place again, and making him gasp and writhe.

It wasn't long before Steve was moving back against Tony's hand, chased the mounting bliss those fingers promised. Not even the addition of a third finger could dampen his surging arousal, his increasing desire to just get Tony _in_ him. His cock was already fattening up, the flesh thick and dark where it lay on his stomach.

"Come on, Tony. I'm ready. I can take it."

Tony flashed a self-satisfied smile. "I don't know..." He teased.

"I'm not made of glass, you know. I'm a genetically enhanced super-soldier, it'd take a lot more than your dick to break me."

"You calling me small, _Captain_?" He thrust his fingers in, hard.

"N – no. I'm saying you should _fuck_ me now." Steve moaned. "And I told you – told you to call me _Steve_!" He half yelled, half moaned the last word as Tony focused in on that magic spot.

"Calling your own name during sex. Who knew you were so kinky, _Steve_."

"Jesus, Tony, just shut up and get your dick in me already."

"So impatient," Tony laughed, leaning in to kiss Steve silent before he had a chance to respond. "On your stomach for me, babe. It'll be easier like that for your first time."

Steve's stomach fluttered nervously as he flipped over onto his hands and knees. Oh _God_ , this was really happening. He wasn't lying when he'd said that he was ready, that he wanted it, but presenting himself like this brought everything into crystal clear focus, made it all seem more real.

Tony's hands touched his shoulders and pressed down until Steve dropped to his elbows. "There we go," he cooed. His thumbs framed Steve's spine, sliding slowly towards Steve's ass and spreading him open. Steve thought he should feel dirty and slutty, kneeling there naked with his ass up and his legs spread. And he did, but the feeling was strangely freeing. His hole was wet and loose and Steve couldn't think of anything other than his desire to have Tony fill him up.

"Will you – "

"Yeah, yeah, sweetheart, I got you." Steve heard rustling behind him, before a blunt pressure was nudging against his rim. "Just try to relax, Steve, and push out for me."

Steve nodded and scrunched his eyes closed as Tony popped the head of his cock into Steve's ass. Fuck, he felt _huge_ – so much bigger than Tony's two fingers. He clenched up, trying to halt the intrusion, and Tony stopped, murmuring soft encouragements and skimming his hands up and down the sensitive skin of Steve's sides. Steve focused on relaxing his muscles, wincing in embarrassment as he noticed the bits of bedsheet shredded in his fist. 

Slowly, Tony began easing his way inside in gentle hitching movements. Steve felt himself stretching wide as Tony slid steadily in, and he focused on breathing in and out to stay relaxed. 

"That's it. You're taking it so well. Doing so good for me, Steve," Tony said in a soft, low voice as his hips finally pressed tight against Steve's. Steve couldn't believe that Tony was all the way inside of him, that he was taking Tony's entire cock. He could feel the full, thick length of Tony splitting him in two and making his entire body shake with sensation. It was already so _intense_ , and they'd barely even started yet.

Tony moved his hips, grinding against Steve with precise, shallow thrusts as Steve adjusted to the length inside of him. The sting lessened, and faded to a dull, pleasurable ache, that seemed to demand _more_.

"Come on, Tony. _Give_ it to me."

Above him, Tony groaned, and his hands tightened against Steve's waist as he began picking up his pace. Tony started pulling out further and further before fucking all the way back in, giving it to him good and _deep_. He tilted Steve's hips, searching for a better angle and chuckling triumphantly when Steve gasped " _There!_ " as Tony's cock grazed against that pleasure spot inside of him. 

Tony took him hard and fast and desperate, as Steve's hands clawed uselessly at the sheets and he panted wetly into the fabric. He couldn't speak, couldn't _think_ , all he was aware of was the sinfully good slide of Tony's cock in his ass, the bruising pressure of Tony's fingers on his hips, and the silken rasp of Tony's thousand-count sheets against his cheek. His cock was so damn _hard_ hanging between his legs, and jolts of pleasure zinged through him every time the tip dragged against the bed below. 

Steve's orgasm coiled hot and tight in his groin, winding tighter and tighter with every thrust of Tony's hips. But it wasn't _enough_. "So close, Tony. Just need – "

"Yeah – yeah I got you," Tony panted, as a hand snaked it's way around Steve's hip and wrapped around his dick. "You gonna come, Steve? Gonna come on my cock?"

Steve was so turned on, so close to his release, that he didn't even have it in him to be embarrassed by Tony's words. All it managed to do was add fuel to the fire building inside him, stroking it higher and higher, until Tony gave a filthy swivel of his hips as he pumped Steve's dick, and Steve came.

He let out a surprisingly high keen as his orgasm hit him like a train, leaving him gasping and trembling as he clenched down on Tony's cock, which was still steadily fucking into him. His come smeared thick and wet onto the sheets, and Steve couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for the number he'd done to the – no doubt incredibly expensive – bedspread.

"Fuck, Steve. You feel – feel so damn good. Oh, fuck. Fuck, I'm – I'm – " Tony thrust fast and furious for a few moments longer, before pushing as deep inside as he could go and gasping out his own release. 

Steve collapsed forward on the bed, his body loose and languid and bone-deep satisfied. Tony kissed the back of his neck in a surprisingly gentle gesture, before easing out of him with aching slowness. It was a shock, feeling so empty, and his hole felt loose and elastic as come and lube drizzled filthily out of him. He wondered how long it would be until he was completely back to normal, how fast the serum would work on _this_. Steve could already feel the light bruises that Tony had pressed onto his hips fading away as he healed. The thought that he wouldn't get to have those reminders lingering on his skin, made him feel strangely disappointed.

Tony ran his hand down the sweaty length of Steve's back as he settled down next to Steve on the bed. Steve turned lazily to look at him, and a smile split his cheeks at the cautious happiness of Tony's face.

"Was that – did you like it? Was it good? I mean, it seemed like you liked it, but I just – "

Steve kissed Tony quiet. "It was amazing, Tony. You were great."

Tony smiled in relief, and happiness bubbled in Steve's chest at Tony's concern. He knew Tony was a good person, he probably knew it better than _Tony_ did, but he'd been worried that maybe he wanted something more serious than Tony was looking for. But the possessive curl of Tony's hand on his shoulder, and the way his eyes gazed openly into Steve's, told him that he definitely wasn't in this alone.

"So what now?" Tony asked.

"Now, we take a shower, because we're filthy."

"And after that?"

"After that, we do what we've always done. I'll help rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. and you'll spend too much time in your workshop and we'll both save the world. Together."

Tony smiled. "I think I like the sound of that."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/) so we can cry about not being ready for Civil War!


End file.
